The van
by cartoons22
Summary: The Ed's are resting in their van, Edd is awake while the other eds are asleep. He wakes up Eddy unintentionally and things proceed as per usual.
Whenever the Eds ended up at their van in the junkyard, it always ended with them dozing off. So when Edd awoke tangled in the grasp of his best friends, he wasn't surprised. He felt warm and comfortable, even if he wasn't fond of the waterbed that came with the scraped van, he couldn't bring himself to move. So he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sounds of his best friends' breathing. He felt himself nearly pulled back into a deep sleep, but resisted it. Sure he was tired, but he would rather enjoy this moment with them then sleep. He brought his hand to rest on top of Eddy's head, rubbing it gently. He brushed his fingers through Eddy's hair, enjoying the silky feeling of it between his fingers.

He felt Eddy shift slightly before cracking his eyes open, which made Edd halt his movement. His intention wasn't to wake him up but if he did get up he wouldn't mind. Eddy's eyes fully opened and they made eye contact. Eddy smiled softly and rubbed his eyes for a moment.

"Mornin' Sockhead..." Eddy said, voice tired and raspy, but also soft in a way Edd had a hard time describing.

"Good morning Eddy. Did you sleep well?" Double D asked, while he ran his fingers through Eddy's hair again.

"Yeah...slept good...you?" Eddy asked back and he pushed his face into Edd's shirt. Edd only answered with a yawn and nodded his head.

They stayed still for a moment before Edd felt Eddy plant a wet kiss against his collarbone.

"Not right...not right now Eddy." Edd started and restarted, considering he had to swallow back a moan. Eddy had began directing his ministrations to Edd neck and ear. Kissing, biting, and sucking every untouched inch of skin in sight. Edd mewled softly feeling Eddy lick the shell of his ear then suck on the top of it. Eddy began to work his way down kissing Double D up and down his neck before roughly biting down. Edd couldn't hold back a cry of surprise that turned into a cry of pleasure.

Ed groaned, sounding a bit agitated about being woken up so abruptly, but didn't complain. Instead of attempting to go back to sleep, He began to help Eddy and began kissing the back of Edd's neck.

Edd moaned again, the sensations sending shocks all over his body and numbing his mind.

He was in euphoric bliss when Eddy pulled away from his neck, which was now covered in hickys, making Edd whine.

"Calm down," Eddy whispered a bit agitated but also a bit entertained by Edd's reactions to the touches. Edd blushed and looked away, more than embarrassed about the noises he couldn't control.

"I do apologize Eddy..." Edd whispered in a soft and flat tone, biting his lip gently and sighing.

Eddy didn't respond but instead began pushing himself against Edd's equally hard bulge and groaned. Edd took in a sharp surprised breath and pushed against Eddy, moaning at the friction. Ed feeling a bit left out pushed his bulge against Edd's backside which made Edd push against him, making Eddy push against Edd. The three of them moaned simultaneously, pleased by eachothers rubbing. They kept this up, pushing and grinding against eachother, panting and moaning, getting more and more vocal.

Eddy choked on his breath and squeaked as his orgasm made his body quake for a moment. Edd stopped rubbing himself against Eddy and kissed him on the cheek, lips dragging down to his neck where he planted another kiss. This made Eddy smile softly and begin planing Edd through his pants,

Ed hadn't stoped rubbing against Edds behind the entire time. His orgasm shortly followed, Ed wrapped his arms around Edd's waist while he breathlessly panted against his neck. Edd felt a bit rushed, he was the only one who hadn't finished but he kept his anxiety to himself. Though his concerns were quickly forgotten when Eddy pushed his hands into Edds pants and pulled his length out. He started quickly stroking it, making Edd whimper and cry noisily.

"You gonna cum?" Eddy asked with a pleased, lopsided grin.

"Y-yes!" Edd felt himself shake and shudder while he came onto Eddy's hand. He felt his orgasm stave off, though his right leg still shuddered.

Edd opened his eyes, unable to even remember closing them, to look at Eddy's tired grin.

"Go back to bed." Eddy whispered with a smile before settling against Edds neck.

And just like earlier, Edd was the only one left awake so he listened to his friends breathing. He followed their rhythm and eventually found himself drifting into a restful sleep. His time, however, he didn't fight it.


End file.
